


Against The Grain

by 07536832



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Rachel, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lima Ohio, Lost Girl Concepts, UnholyTrinity, Vampire Diaries Concepts, Vampire Quinn, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07536832/pseuds/07536832
Summary: Vampire!Quinn comes to human!Rachel's rescue. An unconventional romance ensues. Sorry I suck at summaries. Give it a try?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire fic! Because there are so many vampire universes I feel the need to say which one this fic takes place in. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER. However it does take place within The Vampire Diaries universe, meaning vervain is bad, magical rings are good, and compulsions are unavoidable. I'll also be stealing little bits and pieces of the Lost Girl universe to use, but not until later. If you haven't seen these shows you can still read the fic as I'll still be explaining the concepts. But you really should check out the shows…especially Lost Girl…I lurves me some lesbian loving.
> 
> Anywho, let's get on with it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, The Vampire Diaries, or Lost Girl. If I did Glee and TVD would be waaaay different. Lost Girl would remain the same.

"Finn, you're not listening to me. Tomorrow isn't an acceptable date because my dads are coming home and we've planned to spend the evening together." Rachel steps out of the hospital elevator and into the underground level designated as the parking garage. Finn is insisting on spending tomorrow night with Rachel but as she's told him three times already, she has plans with her fathers.

"But Rach, if…night…be able to…week." Finn's distorted voice settles in her ear.

"Finn I can't hear you properly. You're breaking up," she says into the phone. "I'll call you back when I get home." With that Rachel promptly ends the call and releases an exasperated breath. Finn has been driving her crazy lately, and that means something considering what a diva Rachel normally is. He's been oddly clingy the last few weeks. He constantly wants to be with her, taking her on dates or just wanting to hangout—don't take it the wrong way, it's not that Rachel doesn't enjoy the attention and affection, it just seems to come at inconvenient times. Like today for example, once a month she volunteers at the hospital and today just happens to be that day; Finn knows she goes every month and yet, this month he wants her to neglect her commitment to the hospital and hangout with him. After politely declining he tried to get her to go out with him tomorrow night. Rachel has already expressed to him how she feels about it, and yet he still continues to try and persuade her. The tiny diva just can't deal with him right now; the only thing she can handle is food and sleep.

Rachel quickly makes her way through the underground parking of the hospital and to her car. Before she can even get the key in the lock she notices a shadow towering over her. Whoever's there is standing behind the diva and she can see their shadow on the car. Rachel's heart starts to race and a cold sweat breaks out all over her body. She lifts her head and slowly turns to face the stranger behind her.

Standing face to face with a man she sees that he's rather lanky but his eyes are quite intimidating. Rachel's brain is screaming danger, but she can't make her body react. She knows what she should do, the diva has pepper spray in her bag that's at her side, and she's also got a rape whistle. But she can't force her body to move.

_Maybe the man just wants to talk,_ she tries to reason with herself.

_Talk about what!? What is there to talk about at night in the middle of a hospital parking garage!? No! Only something bad can come from this situation._

Rachel struggles to produce a reason as to why the man is looming over her. _Maybe he just needs to ask for directions or borrow my cell phone or something…_

_Nope, he definitely would have said something by now. He's just staring at you like a crazed lunatic._

She shuts herself up before her brain gets too out of hand. Mustering up all the courage she can manage she attempts, "Can I hel—," but no more words come out. Just a strangled cry as his deceptively strong arm shoots out and his hand wraps around her neck.

"No. Talking." He tilts his head sideways in an unnerving manner. As Rachel struggles to breathe, his grip on her neck tightens and she finds herself unable to draw in any air.

He leans his face closer to the diva and looks directly in her eyes. She can't control the shudder that runs through her body. He seems amused and smirks slightly. "No screaming either."

Before she can even blink his face is gone from her view and an unimaginable pain is burning through her neck. Rachel opens her mouth to scream, because the feeling is excruciating, but finds no sound will come out. She's trying to scream but her body just won't let her. The lightheadedness sets in and she can't tell if it's from the pain or the lack of air in her lungs.

_This can't be happening. What the hell is even happening? Why can't I scream? And what is he doing to my neck?_

The world begins to blur as blackness slowly creeps across Rachel's vision. She struggles to take a breath but can't because the man still has an iron grip on her neck.

_This is it. I'm going to die in a hospital parking lot. I ca—_

All of a sudden the hand on her neck is removed and she sucks in a much needed breath. Rachel's lungs are on fire and her neck is throbbing. She brings her hand up to it and can't help but wince when it makes contact with a sticky substance. Pulling it away she sees the unmistakable element of blood. A whimper escapes her sore throat.

_What had that man done—THAT MAN! Where did he go?_

Rachel jerks her head up in time to see her attacker get back on his feet. His mouth is covered in her blood.

_Did he bite me? What the—_

Before the diva can finish the thought he is charging at her, something akin to a growl coming from his mouth. All she can do is close her eyes and hope it'll be over quickly. But the impact never comes. He doesn't make it to her quivering form. She cracks her eye open and takes in the scene before her. Someone new is standing in front of her, their back to the diva. All Rachel notices is the mess of blonde hair and how much smaller this person is compared to the attacker. Rachel gulps loudly and hopes this new person is here to help her and not join forces with the assailant.

This mystery person seems to have stopped the attacker when they stepped in the way; he stopped rushing at the diva because of the obstacle in his path. He looks angry; there is a sneer covering his face and Rachel's blood is still on his chin, giving her chills.

"Back off Fabray, this one's mine," he grinds out.

The mystery person—Fabray, turns around and gazes at the diva. Rachel is startled when she's met with bright hazel eyes and a feminine face. She assumed it was a rather small man who stepped up, but now that she looks at the girl before her, she feels ridiculous for ever having thought she was a man. Her curves, though hidden by her large coat, are definitely there and her slender frame could only belong to a woman.

"Is that true?" she asks conversationally, lifting her eyebrow to punctuate her question.

Rachel hesitates in her answer, "Uh…um…what?"

_Who is this girl? Does she know the attacker? He did call her Fabray…_

She turns her back to the aggressor and faces Rachel fully, "Is it true that you're his?" She repeats, gesturing in the general direction of the man.

"She's mine!" The man growls from behind the blonde. She releases a sigh and shakes her head; she doesn't look amused.

"Well are you?" The blonde asks again, ignoring the outburst from behind her.

"NO," the diva shouts and then repeats a little quieter, "no, I'm not his. He just came up and attacked me." Rachel hastily motions to her neck wound and accidently hits it. She lets out a hiss at the contact and feels lightheaded again. How much blood had she lost…?

"Yeah I see that," the blonde responded sympathetically.

"What the hell Fabray? She's mine! Now back off or else."

The blonde barely acknowledges the threat sent her way. Instead she slowly walks over to the shivering brunette, hands held in the air in an attempt to convince the girl she isn't there to harm her.

"Hey," she says softly after she notices Rachel back away as she approaches. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to look at your neck. You might need to see a doctor."

Rachel is torn, on the one hand she really wants to trust that this girl is her salvation but on the other hand she's unsure of what the hell is even going on. Whatever it is though, the blonde seems to be in on it, or at least knows something.

"Please…just stay back," the diva replies weakly. He vision is starting to fade again, though this time it seems like it's from a lack of blood as opposed to a lack of air.

The man in the background makes himself known, "Fuck this, and fuck you Fabray. She's mine and I don't give a shit about your stupid rules." Suddenly he's lunging again and Rachel clamps her eyes shut, but once again the impact never comes. She cracks her eyes open to see a familiar sight. The blonde has spun around and now has a tight grip around the man's neck, very similar to what he did to Rachel only a few minutes earlier. The only difference this time is his feet are dangling off the ground and his hands are clawing at the blonde's arm trying to free himself.

"I am older than you, and stronger than you," she spits, lifting him even higher from the ground. "You are an idiot to think you could take on one of the Unholy Trinity." Her eyes flash dangerously. "I should kill you right here." The blonde's voice is dripping with malice and the man has the sense to look frightened. "But today is your lucky day," she states. "Because we are in the presence of a young lady, and I don't want to traumatize her any more than she already has been, so I'm going to let you go."

The man looks relieved for a second but the blonde's grip tightens around his neck, bringing the fear back to his face. "Now you have two choices," the blonde continues, "You can either stay in Lima and be on the lookout constantly, because make no mistake if I _ever_ see you again I will kill you without a moment's hesitation." The ferocity in her eyes lets the man know how serious she is. "Or you can get the hell out of my town and preferably the state of Ohio. My stance on seeing you again still holds true; I _will_ kill you…but the chances of us meeting again outside of Ohio are slim." The blonde raises her eyebrow at the stunned man in her grasp, "Understand?"

With wide eyes he quickly nods his head.

"Good," the blonde mutters before tossing him into one of the support bars of the parking garage. He looks like a rag doll as he crashes into the cement and cracks it with his body. He lies on the ground for a moment before he's gets to his feet. In a flash he's gone and the blonde smirks to herself.

Remembering the brunette she just saved, she spins around and addresses the terrified girl. "Hey, you're safe now," she coos.

Rachel, who had just witnessed the entire exchange between the blonde and her attacker, is stunned by the sudden change in attitude from the mystery girl. She went from rage to compassion in two seconds flat.

Rachel tries to find the words to respond but the blackness that has been slowly overtaking her vision is more pronounced now. Just as the diva realizes she's about to faint she silently hopes that the fall won't hurt her too badly. The world goes black as she uselessly tries to prepare for the fall, but for the third time that day the impact never comes.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel awoke with a start, firstly noticing the pain emanating from her neck. The next thing she noticed was the familiar layout of her room; dragging her bleary eyes around the space they eventually land on a figure hidden in the shadows sitting at her desk. Her mind is instantly flooded with memories from the previous night, the attack, the rescue, the blackness. Sitting up fully and backing up against the headboard the fearful diva fires off a round of questions. "What's going on? Who are you? What are you doing in my house? What happened last night?"

The person in the shadows chuckles and switches on the desk light. A low glow illuminates the room well enough for Rachel to see the figure at her desk is the same person from last night; she mostly remembers the girl's bright eyes. "Calm down Rachel, you're safe now."

The brunette's eyes widen. "And how do you know my name!"

The blonde studies Rachel for a moment, attempting to figure out what to tell her. She's struggling with this particular situation; she's never been in this position before. Normally when a human discovers her kind she just compels them to forget, but with the brunette she didn't, and for the life of her she can't figure out why she didn't.

The blonde brings her eyes up to meet Rachel's and with an amused smile she asks, "Which question would you like me to answer first?"

Rachel is briefly stunned; she hadn't expected cooperation from the blonde. She has a ton questions to ask but she starts with the basic ones. "Who are you?"

The blonde takes a moment to reply. "Well I've been called many names over the years but lately the name Quinn has stuck."

"Quinn," Rachel murmurs, thinking it's a strange name. Realizing her other question she quickly shoots, "How do you know my name?"

Quinn gets up from the desk and crosses the room to stand at the foot of Rachel's bed. Seeing Rachel tense up at her approach she says, "Would you relax? I'm not going to hurt you." The blonde removes a little pink wallet from her coat pocket and tosses it onto the bed. "I found your ID in your bag and saw your name and address. I brought you here and stayed to make sure you were okay."

Rachel is too stunned to say anything. This complete stranger brought her home after an attack that could have been fatal if she hadn't stepped in. She even waited for her to wake up to make sure she was okay. So then why did Rachel still feel uneasy around her? She decides it's probably because she still has no clue as to what actually happened at the hospital. The diva decides to voice her concerns, "Because it's highly probable that you just saved my life, I'm going to ignore the fact you technically broke into my home. But what I want to know is why did my life need saving in the first place? What the heck happened in the parking garage?"

Quinn disregarded the jab made at her for breaking into her house and instead focused on the question. "What all do you remember from last night?" She asks gently.

"Um, everything! That man attacked me, apparently _bit_ me, and then you came and…and…" The brunette's rant is cut short as the memories of the previous night click into place. She remembers Quinn lifting the man up with one arm, as if he were light as a feather. She remembers the blonde's low voice as she threatened him, no, _promised_ him that she would kill him if they ever met again. And she remembers the inhuman strength she revealed when she tossed him across the parking garage. "And you…you…who _are_ you?!"

Quinn chuckles grimly, "I thought I already answered that question." The blonde understands that Rachel has put two and two together and realized that what went down last night wasn't exactly normal.

"You picked him up as if he weighed nothing! And then you proceeded to threaten to kill him! ' _Quinn'_ is no longer an acceptable answer as to who you are!" If the diva were standing up she would have stomped her foot.

Quinn smirks a little Rachel's formal way of speaking. "Would you have preferred me to not threaten him, because if I hadn't you more than likely would have been his dinner?"

"What?" The brunette screeched. "Is that a joke because he bit me? It's not very funny!"

Quinn's face softens as she replies, "I wish it were a joke, but unfortunately I'm being absolutely serious. If I hadn't been in the garage at the time of your attack you would have been a meal for him and you'd be dead right now."

Rachel gulps and grips the sheets that are laid over her legs. "What do you mean 'meal'? Was he a cannibal or something?"

"Um…," The blonde stalls. This is the moment where she needs to decide if she's going to divulge to Rachel what she wants to know. On the one hand she has a right to know why she almost died, but on the other hand she's unsure how the tiny brunette will handle the new information. Best case scenario the diva believes her but is forever freighted of the night and the people who accompany it. Worst case scenario the diva outs her kind to the whole world.

Quinn looks back to the girl on the bed. Rachel is looking up at her expectantly, waiting for an answer that could potentially change her whole life.

Quinn decides it should be Rachel's choice whether or not she wants to know. Quinn exhales loudly, "Look, if you really want to know what happened in the parking garage tonight I'll tell you, but I want to warn you, if I reveal to you the truth your life will probably change…and not for the better." Quinn gazes into the diva's eyes, trying to convey the seriousness of what she's saying. "If it were my choice I'd leave it alone, however you have a right to know so I'll leave it up to you."

Rachel, for her part, actually considers it; she takes a moment to think over her choices. Her brow furrows and she worries her lip between her teeth.

While the brunette is weighing her options Quinn takes a moment to study her face. It's a little pale but that is from the blood loss and even still she's undeniably attractive. Her nose is slightly larger than average but it's what makes her more striking. Her lips are plump and hold so much potential. But for Quinn the most notable feature on the brunette is her eyes. Though they are only brown and most people would consider that a boring color, Rachel's eyes hold an enormous amount of expression that makes them the focus of other's attention. Quinn is drawn in when the diva finally returns her gaze and lifts her head.

"I want to know."

With those four simple words Rachel's life is going to change, and in more ways than she anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you thought. Questions are also welcomed if something is unclear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure?" Quinn asks. She wants Rachel to be absolutely positive about her choice. She doesn't fully understand the impact this new information will have.

"Positive," Rachel answers while sitting up a little straighter in her bed. Her face is set and she has made up her mind. There's no turning back for the diva.

"Alright," Quinn drawls. She moves back over to Rachel's desk and turns the chair around to face the brunette. The blonde reclines back into the chair and meets Rachel inquisitive gaze. "Where to begin," Quinn mumbles to herself. Should she tell Rachel everything, or just about the incident at the hospital? If she just tells Rachel about the hospital it'll lead to questions about everything else anyway; might as well go all in, but at least ease her into it.

"Do you believe in the supernatural Rachel?"

The diva is caught off guard. She wasn't expecting the conversation to start this way. "Do you mean ghosts and similar things?"

Quinn gives Rachel a short affirmative nod.

"No, not really. What has that got to do with anything?" The brunette wonders how ghosts play any role in what happened in the parking garage.

Quinn ignores Rachel's question and presses, "What do you mean 'not really'? You either do or you don't." The blonde's tone isn't rude when asks this; she just needs to know exactly what Rachel believes. It'll make it easier for her to find a good way to explain the situation.

"Well, I don't believe in the kind of ghosts you see in the movies. Not the ones that haunt and kill people. I guess I believe in spirits sort of, like unexplainable urges and feelings that lead you places or protect you. I tell a lot of people that I have a sixth sense about certain things but I think it could be like a spirit guiding me." Rachel tilts her head so that her chin is touching her chest. "I don't know, maybe that's stupid." She fiddles with her fingers in her lap for a moment before a pale hand reaches out and grasps her tan ones. Rachel sharply glances up, startled at how quickly Quinn moved from her seat to next to the bed.

"It's not stupid." Quinn declares still holding her hands to keep them from fidgeting. "I think you could be right." The blonde offers the suddenly shy brunette a soft smile. "What do you think about other supernatural beings, like witches, werewolves and vampires?" she presses while taking a seat on the edge of the bed and reluctantly releasing the smaller girl's hand.

"I think those tales are absolutely ridiculous," Rachel responds without hesitation, "If those stories were true we would have solid evidence by now, not unreliable accounts and blurry photographs."

Quinn purses her lips in thought, "Couldn't the same be said about spirits?" A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rises in question.

"But that's different. Things like werewolves and the like are just scary stories told to little kids." The diva scrunches up her nose in confusion before continuing, "What's this have to do with what happened?"

Quinn takes a deep breath and abandons her earlier plan, never mind easing her into this; telling Rachel about an entire other world that exists secretly within her own is just too much to try and ease into. This should be like ripping off a band aid, the faster the better. "Rachel witches and werewolves and vampire are real. They do exist, and that was a vampire that attacked you earlier in the garage."

That was pretty straightforward.

Rachel stares blankly at the blonde and after a few moments she utters, "No, that's absurd." Shaking her head she continues, "That's not possible."

Quinn takes in the diva's expression; the pieces falling into place. Rachel sounds like she trying to convince herself that a vampire attack is impossible.

"Vampires aren't real," she whispers while looking down; fighting with herself for even considering the possibility.

"Rachel," the blonde tries quietly, "He bit you… and drank your blood."

"No," Rachel mumbles. She looks right into Quinn's eyes. "No, he is a disturbed man with some kind of sickness. He is _not_ a fictional monster."

Quinn internally cringed at Rachel's choice of words. _Monster_. Is that how the tiny diva would see her when— no _if_ she told her that her savior was also a vampire?

"I know this is hard for you to believe but it's true. This is why I asked if you were sure you wanted to know."

Rachel doesn't move. Her mind is racing, a million thoughts in her head and she can't speak. Quinn watches the smaller girl intently, trying to get a read on her, but the brunette's features are blank.

The storm rages on in Rachel's head for a few minutes and the time is passed in absolute silence. Being a vampire Quinn doesn't need to breathe but she usually does to appear more normal however, right now she's too anxious to breath, afraid to disrupt the air in the room and the almost catatonic state Rachel is currently in.

A couple more minutes pass and Rachel finally glances at Quinn who is still seated on the edge of her bed. The brunette tilts her head slightly to the left and asks Quinn the question she's been dreading. "What are you?"

Quinn stares back at Rachel but before she can answer Rachel continues, "And don't think you can lie to me! When you threw that man into the wall…no human can do that; he flew at least 20 feet!" The diva's eyes are wide and cautious as she continues to stare down Quinn.

"Rachel, I wasn't going to lie to you," the blonde states sincerely. She stands up from the brunette's bed and walk back over to her desk.

_Rachel might not want to be near me once I tell her what I am. She'll probably think I'm a monster._

"I'm a vampire," she states quietly, but her voice still carries across the room and Rachel hears.

The diva instinctually reaches up to touch her bandaged neck and briefly worries that Quinn is going to finish the job the man started.

"Rachel, I swear to you I'm not going to hurt you," the blonde pleads, begging the diva with her eyes to believe her.

Rachel takes a moment to consider, "I suppose that's true. If you were going to you've had ample time and opportunity to do so already."

Quinn nods her head. "I don't harm humans. Actually no vampire in Lima is supposed to. There are rules in place to stop it, but unfortunately sometimes the rules are ignored." Quinn says the last part somewhat bitterly; like she's pissed the rules aren't followed. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you tonight." The blonde looks genuinely distressed that the diva was hurt. "We try but we can't make everyone follow the rules." Quinn looks slightly ashamed at the mention of not being able to control what that man did.

"It's not your fault that he attacked me," whispers Rachel. Why she is trying to make Quinn feel better? Quinn is a vampire! A monster! Wait— is she a monster? The blonde did say that she doesn't harm humans, and she also saved the diva's life.

Before Rachel could think too much on it she inquires, "What rules are there? And who are the 'we' you spoke of a moment ago?"

Quinn is relieved to see that Rachel didn't immediately kick her out of her house upon her revelation that she is a vampire. She's also a bit surprised she's taking the new information in stride. She had a minor freak out at first but that was it, none of the major issues that usually came with admitting that vampires and other supernatural beings existed.

"Quinn?" the brunette calls.

Quinn shakes her head to clear it and replies, "The rules in Lima are different from other places in the world. There is one universal rule—no a law really, that we all follow, and that is to keep our existence hidden from the mass public. But in Lima and a few other places there are additional rules to ensure we stay hidden from humans."

Rachel nods her head as if listening to a teacher lecture and urges Quinn to continue.

"Vampires have to feed, there's no getting around that, and while a few vampires choose to feed from animals, it would be unreasonable to expect all vampires to. So here in Lima if you want to feed from a human they must first be claimed and then agree to be bitten."

"Hang on," the brunette interrupts, "people actually agree to be bitten and drank?"

Quinn only nods her head.

"And is that was you do? You find someone willing and feed off them?" Rachel's tone is even and steady but her eyes stare at Quinn accusingly.

"No! No. I get blood bags from the hospital..." Quinn doesn't know why but the thought of Rachel somehow disapproving of her feeding methods make her nervous.

Rachel looks down at her sheets momentarily before looking back up and asking, "Is that what you were doing at the hospital?"

"Yes," the blonde replies while making eye contact with Rachel, "I was going in when I smelt blood, which isn't at all that strange in a hospital, but the scent was strong, meaning it was close by and unless they built an operating room in the parking garage…" Quinn trailed off. "I knew something was up so I went to go check it out and lo and behold, there you were."

"You saved me."

Again Quinn only nods. They remain quiet for a few moments then Rachel breaks the silence.

"So who is the 'we' you spoke of?"

Quinn smiles softly at the brunette and replies, "You really want to go through all of this tonight?"

The diva thinks for a second, "Is there any other option? Are you going to be around tomorrow so I can finish my inquisition?"

Quinn pauses. She hadn't even thought about what would happen tomorrow, would she ever see Rachel again? Did Rachel want to see her again? She decides to answer both their questions with another, "Do you want me around tomorrow?"

For Quinn it's a loaded question, the brunette's answer would allow her to know what the future has in store for her and Rachel. For some unknown reason, the blonde wanted to be around Rachel, she didn't want their time together to end here tonight. She wanted to continue to see Rachel, talk to her, and just be near her. She had never felt this way before but she was hoping beyond all reason that the tiny diva felt just a minuscule of what she was feeling.

"I—," Rachel starts then stops. Taking a deep breath and exhaling she looks into shining hazel eyes and answers, "Yes, I would very much like that."

The blond, though ecstatic, chooses not to show it. Instead she smiles and replies, "Me too."

The small diva beams at Quinn, pleased with her response. Quinn notes that she's never seen someone smile so largely before but she also realizes that she likes the way it looks on Rachel. It seems fitting and she would like to see that smile more often.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow so you can finish your inquisition," Quinn repeats Rachel's earlier words and smirks.

"But can't we talk more tonight; I don't need to know everything right now but a little more information would be nice." Rachel grips her blanket and pulls it up to her chest, making puppy eyes at Quinn to try and persuade her to stay a little longer.

Quinn almost gives in but detects the bags under Rachel's eyes and resolves she needs to sleep. "Tomorrow I promise we'll finish but for now you need to sleep."

Rachel huffs and drops her blanket into her lap.

Quinn swears she see Rachel's bottom lip stick out, but Rachel's chin drops to her chest and the blonde can no longer see.

Amused, Quinn asks, "Rachel, are you pouting?" She can't keep the smile off her face or out of her voice as the diva's head slowly rises to look at her.

"No," was the mumbled reply.

Yup, her lip is definitely sticking out and she is definitely pouting. Quinn lets out a small laugh at Rachel's tactics. They are endearing and in a different situation Quinn would have fell for them no doubt, but the brunette was injured and needed to rest.

The blonde strolls over to the bed and takes a seat on the edge. Gazing into brown orbs she tells the diva, "You need to rest, you were hurt and lost a lot of blood. You need to sleep and recuperate."

Rachel shifts her eyes around the room, looking everywhere but at Quinn.

"Hey," Quinn calls softly, ducking her head to try and make eye contact. "What's wrong?"

Rachel inhales sharply before voicing her fears, "My dads are away and won't return until tomorrow evening. What if that man comes back to…?" Rachel lets her sentence hang between them.

"I promise you he won't come back Rachel." Quinn tells the frightened diva, trying to quell her fears.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I just do. If he comes back then he has a death wish, one I'll happily fulfill." Quinn shakes her head at the thought of the man coming back, but knows he won't.

_Besides_ , the blonde thinks to herself, _he won't be able to enter the hou— wait a minute. I entered the house. And I didn't have an invitation seeing as Rachel was passed out in my arms. Why didn't I realize this before?_

"Rachel, this is your house correct," Quinn hastily questions, sounding somewhat worried.

The brunette's eyes widen at the unexpected question. "Yes, who else's would it be?"

Disregarding the question Quinn continues, "I mean this is your house; as in it's been bought and paid for right? Your parents own it?"

"My dad inherited it when his father died. I don't understand, what does this have to do with that man coming back?"

"You know the myth about how vampires can't enter a house unless they're invited in?"

Rachel merely nods.

"Well it's not a myth, it's true. And I entered your house without an invitation. I'm trying to figure out how."

Rachel seems to catch on and a bit of fear creeps through her. "So if you can come in uninvited, then other vampires can too?" The diva gulps loudly and glances at her bedroom door.

"I don't know I shouldn't have been able to come in. This doesn't make sense." Quinn furrows her brow in thought. "The only time vampires can enter a house without being invited is if it belongs to a vampire, the house doesn't have an owner, or if the owner is dead."

"Oh!" the diva exclaims, "When my dad inherited the house he never signed the documents that would transfer the house into his name. His father didn't like that he is gay and left in his will that the house only be signed into his son's name and not his partners as well. Dad and daddy wanted a place they both felt they shared equally so they just left it in dad's fathers name so it didn't seem like dad owned the place and daddy just lived with him."

Quinn nods slowly trying to understand the information, there were lots of dads and fathers in Rachel story.

Rachel picks up on this and simplifies, "Technically, the owner of this house is dead."

"Oh. Okay then, that makes sense, but since any vampire can just walk in here you should really have a talk with you dad about signing the house into his name. It'll make you all a lot safer."

"I agree, but since I won't be able to talk to him until tomorrow evening, I'm vulnerable tonight. A vampire could stroll on into my room and make me a midnight snack!" Rachel's eyes widen comically as she runs through possible scenarios in her head in which she becomes a vampire snack.

"Vampires typically don't go door-to-door trying to enter houses Rachel." Quinn shakes her head amused. "But if it'll make you feel safer I could stick around tonight, you know keep watch for those atypical vampires who might actually try the door-to-door routine."

"Are you making fun of my potential safety?" Rachel pouts.

"No, of course not." Quinn says schooling her features into mock seriousness. "I would hate for you to become a midnight snack, especially since I just saved you. It would have been wasted effort."

The brunette just crosses her arms.

"In all seriousness, I'll stay if you want me to," the blonde tells Rachel. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

Suddenly feeling bashful, Rachel fidgets with her bedspread. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'll be okay on my own." Rachel, who was avoiding eye contact with Quinn like the plague, gazes into hazel orbs when she hears her name being softly called.

"Rachel, I don't mind staying the night but that's only if you want me to. I just told you that all the stories about monsters you heard as a kids are true, and even more I'm one of those monsters. I just don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I don't think you're a monster," Rachel blurts before she has a chance to think. Upon seeing the look of surprise on the blonde's face she blushes lightly and continues, "I mean, I don't think you're anything like the man who attacked me. You saved me; a complete stranger. You didn't have to. And the fact you brought me home and watched over me… That doesn't sound like something a monster would do."

Stunned by the diva's words all Quinn can do is stare.

_She doesn't think I'm a monster, I can't believe it._

On the inside Quinn was ecstatic but she still couldn't figure out why she so badly craved Rachel's approval. She is just a human girl. Granted a very smart, beautiful and entrancing human girl, but a human girl nonetheless.

"Um, Quinn?"

Quinn jerks her head up and responds to the girl who is the focus of her thoughts, "Hmm?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like you to stay tonight."

Quinn smiles at the diva, relief visible in her eyes.

Rachel returns the smile tenfold and realizes she's glad to have Quinn watch over her for the night. Not just for her own protection but also because she has the blonde's company to look forward to in the morning.

"So you can sleep in the guest bedroom or on the couch, whichever you prefer. I'm afraid we don't have any coffins lying around," the brunette attempts a joke.

Quinn huffs a small laugh, "Sleeping in coffins is a load of crap spewed by Hollywood. Vampires actually don't sleep at all," she states factually.

"Really? You don't sleep?" the diva asks disbelievingly, "Ever?"

"Nope, I haven't slept in a very long time. There are a lot of myths surrounding vampires and other supernatural beings."

"What ar—," Rachel begins but is quickly cut off by Quinn.

"And I will answer any and all of your questions in the morning, after you've gotten some sleep."

"Fine," huffs the diva, resigned to the fact she won't be getting any more out of Quinn tonight. "But what are you going to do while I sleep?"

"I dunno," shrugs the blonde, "do you have cable?"

Rachel nods her head, "Yes, there's a television down stairs in the living room."

Quinn nods her head, "Then that's what I'll do, watch god-awful late night T.V. while keeping a look out for vampires with a deathwish." Quinn smirks and walks to the doorway, but before she crosses the threshold into the hallway she stops and turns to the tiny diva still sitting in bed. "Good night Rachel, I hope you have sweet dreams," she states sincerely before offering the girl one last smile and retreating downstairs.

Rachel just stares at her empty doorway and contemplates the night's events.

After all she discovered about Quinn and the other world that exists right under her nose she felt she should have been terrified or at least anxious. But knowing that Quinn, the mysterious but charming girl that saved her life, is watching over her made everything seem okay. Sure she had been attacked and almost killed, but with a beautiful blonde vampire acting as her own personal bodyguard, the diva has nothing to fear.

The only thing the diva truly has to fear is the fact that she isn't fearful of the _vampire_ camped out in her living room. Logically Rachel knows she shouldn't feel this safe, she should be completely on edge but she isn't and that in itself is daunting.

Wanting to mull over the day some more but unable to keep her eyes open, Rachel finally snuggles down into her bed and under her blankets, her last thoughts being about a blonde with bright eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment below!


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel is involuntarily pulled from her sleep by the sharp ringing of her doorbell. Stretching and sleepily glancing around her room she struggles to wake up. The ringing of the doorbell is promptly followed by four obnoxiously loud knocks and so the brunette tosses her blankets off and trudges out of her room and down the hallway to the stairs.

On her way to the front door the diva catches sight of a clock, alerting her to the current time which is 8:30. Rachel rarely sleeps so late—she's always up at dawn to begin her daily regimen but this morning she feels sluggish, exhausted even and her neck a little sore. Naturally the diva rolls her shoulders and rubs her neck but as soon as her hand makes contact with the wound she lets out a sound of discomfort and suddenly her memories of the previous night come rushing back.

Rachel halts mid-step, only a few feet from the front door and her impatient guest.

Blood. Vampires. Quinn.

Quinn!

Rachel quickly scans her living room for the blonde vampire she allowed to stay the night—no not allowed...insisted, she insisted that the blonde stay the night for her own safety.

Rachel is about to make her way to the kitchen in search of Quinn-hoping beyond reason that the bright eyed vampire is still there and hasn't left yet-when there's another knock on the door and a deep voice calls out.

"Rach. Are you home?"

Finn.

Rachel can't help the agitated sigh that falls from her lips upon realizing who it is at her front door.

Knowing she has to deal with Finn she takes one last glance around her living room to ensure Quinn isn't present before reaching for the door.

Pulling the door up the diva is greeted by the sight of her unusually tall boyfriend. He expels a relieved sigh when he lays eyes on his girlfriend.

"Thank God Rachel, I was worried about you last night," says the football player as he steps forward and wraps Rachel in a hug. "You said you'd call me back and you never did, and I tried calling you this morning and you didn't answer your phone."

Pulling back, Finn gives Rachel the once over and notices the bandage on her neck and that it's stained red.

"What happened to your neck," Finn exclaims.

Rachel tries to hide the injury by bringing her hand up the gash but it's useless effort, Finn has already seen it.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Finn delicately takes hold of Rachel's shoulders and leans in for a closer look at the wound but to no avail; it's covered and the diva takes a small step back out of his grasp.

Realizing she needs to come up with a story to explain her vampire bite, Rachel quickly runs through a list of possible scenarios.

_I burnt myself with a straightener...no that wouldn't make me bleed. Oh! I can say it's a rash that I scratched raw...but ew. Maybe a severe bug bite or an allergic reaction? Ugh no! And why do these excuses sound like I'm trying to lie about a hickey?! Would he believe that a game of darts got out of hand and I ended up with two puncture wounds in my neck? Probably not._

The diva draws a blank and has no idea what to tell her boyfriend, although she knows the truth isn't an option.

"It's nothing serious Finn. I just had a minor mishap last night, which is also why I was unable to call you back."

Finn continues to stare at her neck anxiously. "What happened? Are you okay," he repeats.

Rachel holds in an irritated sigh.

_I can appreciate that Finn is concerned for me, and on some level I feel cherished and adored by his intentions but currently that level is buried under 20 feet of mind-boggling new information and a staggering number of unanswered questions about vampires. I honestly just wish he would just drop it. I'll come up with a good story and tell him later, but as of right now I need him to leave so I can come up with that story...and also so I can attempt to locate Quinn._

"Yes Finn, I am okay. I apologize for not calling you back yesterday." Rachel can see that Finn is about to ask more questions so she curtly puts a stop to them.

"Look Finn, I really am sorry but could we please finish this later? I've got some very important things to take care of before my dads return." Without waiting for a response from the football player the diva continues, "I'll meet you at Breadstix at one o'clock and we can talk then."

Rachel steps forward quickly and pushes on to the tips of her toes to peck Finn on the cheek, he leans down instinctively to allow her but still has an unsure look on his face. "I'll see you later," she rushes out and hurriedly steps back over the threshold and into her house before closing the door with a click.

She waits a moment to see if Finn will knock again and after several seconds pass she tries to look through the peephole but is just a hair too short.

Rachel hears a chuckle from behind her and spins around to find the source.

"He's gone," Quinn says coolly from her spot leaning against a wall near the kitchen with her arms crossed.

"How do you know," challenges the diva.

The blonde uncrosses her arms and saunters towards the diva. "Because I can hear his footsteps." Stopping a few feet from Rachel, Quinn furrows her eyebrows and tilts her head to the side. She listens for a moment then continues, "And now he's pulling out of your driveway."

Rachel peers at the blonde disbelievingly. "How could you know? I didn't hear anything," she protests.

The blonde gestures to the door, signaling Rachel to look and see for herself. The diva scrambles to the door and pulls it open just in time to catch Finn's truck vanishing around the corner.

"How did you know that," she inquires while closing the door.

"Just one of the perks of being a vampire," Quinn answers, "We've got _really_ good hearing."

Rachel nods her head in understanding, "So that's one of the myths about vampires that actually turns out to be true," she reasons. "What else is true?"

The blonde gazes at Rachel amused, "You've been awake for less than ten minutes and you've already started in on your interrogation." Quinn chuckles and shakes her head slightly.

"Inquisition," Rachel cleverly corrects, "But what did you think was going to happen? I'd wake up and we would eat breakfast and discuss the weather?"

One side of the vampire's mouth quirks up in a half smile, "Well, I hadn't planned on talking about the weather, but if _you_ want to I'd be happy to contribute to that conversation."

The diva huffs, not falling for Quinn's deflection, so she continues, "But I thought you would at least want to eat breakfast before beginning your 'inquisition.'" She smiles down at Rachel and properly takes in her appearance for the first time in the light of day.

_The bandage on her neck is stained with blood but it smells stale so the bleeding has stopped_ , _but both of her eyes have dark bags under them. I heard her wake up last night and shuffle around her room briefly before laying back down. She must have not gotten enough sleep though because I could hear her tossing and turning half the night. At the very least she needs to eat something to restore some color to her skin. Even though Rachel isn't as pale now as she was last night, I can still tell her normal skin tone is a few shades darker than what it currently is._

"I do have a bit of an appetite," Rachel admits and quickly wonders if Quinn eats normal food.

However, before she can ask Quinn cuts in, "I guessed that you would and that's why I took the liberty of bringing you breakfast."

The small brunette falters for a moment and forgets her question. Caught off guard by the thoughtful gesture it takes a moment for Rachel to notice the satisfied grin on Quinn's face.

The diva beams back earnestly and thanks Quinn, who indicates that her breakfast is in the kitchen.

Rachel walks ahead of the blonde so she takes the opportunity to study the girl in front of her. Rachel's long hair is no longer falling freely down her back as it was last night but is now tied up in a messy bun. A bun that Quinn can't quite figure out why she finds it so unbelievably attractive despite its usual off-putting effect. The diva's swaying hips draw her eyes downward and Quinn forces herself to look elsewhere.

_I refuse to act like a teenage boy who is unable to control his wondering eyes_ , Quinn declares to herself.

Unfortunately, the blonde's chivalrous plan backfires because she instead finds herself taking in Rachel's long toned legs. The pink sleep shorts provide enough cover to leave something to the imagination but at the same time they put on display her seemingly endless legs.

_How can someone so short have such lengthy legs?_

"Don't think you're free and clear just yet," Rachel's voice breaks in once they reach the kitchen.

The blonde expression is one of guilt, positive that she has just been caught staring.

Smiling brightly the diva continues, "Bringing me breakfast definitely earns you some brownie points, however it won't be enough to get you out of this conversation we're about have."

Rachel takes her seat at the table and reaches for the brown bag that's placed near the edge. Quinn quickly composes herself, thankful she wasn't just caught red-handed despite her best intentions. Taking a seat across from the smaller girl Quinn responds, "I really wasn't trying to get out of the conversation, I promise. I just wanted to make sure you were taken care of first." The honesty in the blonde's voice makes Rachel pause in her task of unpacking the breakfast bag. When hazel eyes connect with brown, the brunette feels a shiver run down her spine as she takes in the sincerity behind Quinn's bright eyes.

The vampire immediately realizes that she's made the moment much too serious and attempts to lighten it.

"And I really wanted the brownie points too," she grins easily, "It doesn't hurt to have some points racked up, never know when I might need to cash them in."

Rachel smiles softly and pulls out the last container from the bag then suddenly gapes when she realizes what Quinn brought for breakfast.

The blonde notices the look on the smaller girl's face right away and assumes something is wrong. "What is it Rachel? Is something wrong with the food," she questions anxiously. Quinn thought she picked out something the tiny diva would enjoy and even bought a couple extra things just in case.

Shaking her head she replies, "No actually, it's perfect. This is all vegan. How did you know I'm vegan," she wonders before holding up her index finger, "No wait, let me guess," she instructs Quinn who only smirks expectantly after realizing she hadn't made a mistake. "I bet it's some other strange vampire perk right? Like, you can smell that I haven't eaten or consumed animal products in years." Quinn just raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, a veil of coolness cloaking her features. "Or maybe you can sense my dietary habits due to your superiority as a vampire. Since you're essentially the top of the food chain it makes sense that through evolution you could gain advantages over lower lying creatures."

This time the diva's guesswork has the blonde torn between bewilderment and utter amusement.

Rachel stops short and her eyes go wide, " _OR,_ " she emphasizes, "Or, vampires have some kind of special mind reading capabilities that assist them in hunting and capturing their prey...but since you don't hunt people down," the brunette continues her rant with bulging eyes, "you used your mind reading capabilities to discover what I would eat for breakfast!"

Rachel's final declaration causes Quinn to lose it, her carefully placed mask of nonchalance slips and gives way to amusement. The blonde vampire bursts out laughing, unable to control it though she tries futilely to do so with one hand over her mouth and the other grasping at her stomach.

As the diva watches her protector struggle to contain her elated reaction, she realizes that her theories were probably way off the mark.

_Only something absolutely ludicrous could cause Quinn—the composed and confident vampire- to have this kind of reaction_ , Rachel reasons and laughs a bit at her previous absurdity. _Although... I wouldn't mind getting to see more of this side of Quinn. Her laugh is musical and her entire temperament has shifted into something free and unfettered. It's alluring. And frightening. Quinn is still essentially a stranger and on top of that she is a_ vampire _. This is the second time I've found myself concerned about my lack of concern. I know I should be taking more precautions but there's just something about Quinn that puts me at ease, something that makes me feel safe around her. I can't yet explain what it is but I hope she sticks around long enough for me to find out._

The blonde is finally able to calm herself down and rein in her laughter much to Rachel's disappointment. "You may be small but your imagination is most definitely full grown," she chuckles, reclining back in her chair.

Rachel rolls her eyes jokingly. "I'll have you know that every one of those theories are possible," she refutes while taking a bite of her blueberry oatmeal waffle.

"Or," Quinn suggests, "Or, you left some vegan takeout menus on your coffee table and I saw them last night while safeguarding your house from wondering vampires." The blonde smiles smugly as Rachel chooses to finish her breakfast in silence but the red her cheeks say everything.

After Rachel finishes breakfast, her and Quinn head to the living room and make themselves comfortable for the long talk they know is coming. Quinn takes her seat in a stylish armchair and Rachel decides on the love-seat, the two of them sitting directly across the room from each other.

"So I'm guessing that vampires don't eat regular food," the diva starts, "since you didn't eat anything for breakfast."

The blonde shrugs her shoulders in a noncommittal way before answering. "We can but there's no nutrients in it for us, it's pointless unless we're trying to blend. Not to mention our taste-buds function differently too, most foods don't taste the same as they used to."

Rapidly coming up with her next question Rachel asks, "So other than eating, what else do vampires do to blend in?"

Quinn considers the question for a moment, trying to recall everything she does but in all honesty, she's been doing it for so long it's become second nature and she rarely even realizes she's doing it.

"It's a long list truthfully, but the most significant ways we can blend is through eating, breathing and being out in the sun."

Quinn is aware that she's opened a whole other line of questioning for Rachel to pursue with her answer, but she genuinely wants to explain it all to the brunette; she wants it all out in the open so that Rachel can clearly and conclusively make a decision in regards to Quinn.

Quinn knows that Rachel is comfortable around her right now. The small diva has only been fearful in her presences twice, the first being the hospital parking garage, which is entirely understandable, and the second being when she woke up disoriented in bed, which is also understandable. But since then the diva has been complacent in Quinn's company, so much so that she requested the blonde spend the night.

The problem is, how will Rachel feel towards the vampire once she knows everything? Will the diva want to continue to see Quinn, or will she want to cut all contact? The anxiety of not knowing is what's pushing Quinn to offer up this information.

"Wait a minute," Rachel interjects, "you don't breath?"

She looks dumbfounded and Quinn smiles shyly, "Well, I do—to appear more normal—but it's not necessary."

Rachel looks like she wants to grab a pen and paper and write all of this down but she refrains from doing so. Instead she asks, "So you can be in sunlight...obviously," she gestures from the window to the blonde, sunlight clearly bouncing off her pale skin, "Without your skin sparkling," she adds in jest, " So I guess that is another myth about vampires?"

Much to Rachel's surprise Quinn shakes her head, "Actually that is true, most vampires can't walk around freely in the daylight." Seeing a look of puzzlement on the brunette's face Quinn explains, "The only way a vampire can move around in the daylight is with help from a witch."

Rachel stares with wide unblinking eyes, the blonde's answer unintentionally bringing forth an overwhelming feeling quickly followed by bizarre hypothetical scenarios that would likely never happen.

"Ho- how does that work," the diva questions hesitantly.

"Hmm," Quinn responds, resting her chin in her hand thoughtfully, "I don't really know the intricacies of the process but ultimately it comes down to a witch casting a spell on an object, usually a piece of jewelry, and the wearer is protected from the sunlight."

The brunette's eyes immediately scan Quinn's body for pieces of jewelry and stops on her hand. With her chin in her hand, Rachel can clearly see a small gold ring resting on the blonde's index finger.

"Your ring?"

Quinn nods her head slightly, "Yes. A friend of mine made this for me."

"So you're a vampire who also happens to be friends with a witch," the diva inquires pointedly.

Hazel eyes meet brown at the mention of her friend and she chuckles, "Best friends actually. We've known each other for as long as I can remember and she's always had my back."

Rachel offers a small smile at the way the blonde's eyes light up at the mention of her friend while simultaneously trying to ignore the longing in her own chest. The diva has never had a best friend, or even someone she would consider a friend outside of the school. Finn is the closest thing Rachel has but he's her boyfriend so it's not quite the same. "Must be nice," she utters faintly.

Before Quinn can respond however, the diva veers off track with her questions, "How did you two meet?"

The Quinn is momentarily stunned by the unexpected question but answers nonetheless. "Um, we met in a church ironically. There was a nasty storm tearing through this little town I was passing through, and most of the residents gathered in the local church to wait out the storm. It was logical because it was located on higher ground and was unlikely to flood, but I also think that people were getting desperate. Most of the homes and structures in the lower regions had been swept away and God was their only solace. Anyway, when I stepped through the doors of the church I saw everyone either sitting or kneeling with their heads bowed down in prayer."

Smiling at the memory Quinn continues, "Well, everyone except one girl near the back of the chapel. So I walked over to her and asked 'why aren't you praying with everybody else' and she looked me right in the eye and said with a straight face 'I can't. Whenever I pray, I fall asleep.'" A huge grin covers the blonde's face and Rachel can't keep the amused expression off hers. "I couldn't help but laugh when she said that, it had to have been the funniest thing I'd heard in weeks. She was confused about why I was laughing because she was being absolutely serious about falling asleep while praying and that just made it all the more gratifying.

"We became fast friends after the storm and I later learned that she was a witch. Amazingly, she already knew of my true nature from the moment I walked into that church but she also said she knew that she could trust me. Since then Brittany has been my best friend."

The brunette nods her head in understanding but the sense of longing is still lodged within her. "Does she live here in Lima?"

For reasons unknown to Rachel, the thought of Quinn's best friend living in Lima irked her. The diva has already resolved that she wants the blonde to stick around, vampiric status be damned. Outside of the fact that Quinn is indeed a vampire, Rachel still finds herself drawn to certain parts of the blonde's personality.

_Vampire or not, Quinn has all the makings of a good friend, which is something I could genuinely use right now. Confidence and sincerity are hard traits to come by as it is, but Quinn possesses both in abundance. Unfortunately, the possibility of her best friend living nearby just reduces any prospect of us becoming more than acquaintances. Who am I to compete with Sabrina the best friend?_

Quinn nods her head affirmatively and readjusts in her seat. "We've got a place over on the east side of Lima," she supplies.

Rachel can't control the irrational envy that rips through her at Quinn's admission. "So you two live together," the diva asks almost accusingly.

"Yeah, we've pretty much always lived together, barring a few extenuating circumstances," discloses the blonde. "Even though sharing a house has its perks, it most definitely has its downsides too."

"What possible downside could there be to living with your best friend," Rachel drags out.

Just then a ringing sound splits the air and Quinn makes a peeved face while yanking her phone from her pocket. "Well for starters," she announces, "when your best friend's girlfriend happens to be a werewolf who sheds on everything and doesn't seem to know the meaning of the word housekeeping." The blonde raises an eyebrow at her phone screen and quips, "And whaddaya know, speak of the devil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a comment below if you want!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you thought or if you have any questions.


End file.
